In response to RFA-DA-05-001, this application requests continuation of the Pacific Region Node of the "National Drug Abuse Treatment Clinical Trials Network" (CTN). The research, training, and dissemination activities of the Pacific Region Node will continue to serve the CTN objective "to improve the qualhy of drug abuse treatment throughout the country, using science as a vehicle." The first five years of the CTN have demonstrated the Pacific Region Node's ability to significantly contribute to the overall CTN effort in terms of research productivity, innovative concept development, rigorous conduct of research, efficient management and administration, and effective dissemination of results. For example, Node participants developed and' implemented the first three CTN protocols, developed training materials, procedures, and manuals adopted! for use across the CTN, initiated and hosted several CTN-oriented conferences, and extensively! disseminated CTN-based findings through trainings, presentations, publication, and Internet-basedmethods. The Node's activities will continue to advance the science and increase practical application of -esearch- proven treatments in a collaborative manner with other nodes, with the CTN community treatment providers (CTPs), and with other providers and researchers around the country. This renewal proposes adcing three more CTPs to the existing five, increasing representation to account for greater diversity in setting, modality, special population, and drug abuse problem. The Pacific Region Node intends to accelerate identification, development, and testing of new medications and behavioral therapies by increasing interaction with other research efforts involving promising therapies. In addition to participation in the CTN, the Pacific Region Node benefits from association with cutting-edge research on medications for drug abuse emerging from the Node's UCLA environment; for example, UCLA's P50-funded Medication Development Unit for Stimulant Abuse (Shoptaw), the UCLA-led Methamphetamine Clinical Trials Group (Rawson), the UCLA Clinical Trials Operations Unit (Ling, Rawson and Shoptaw, Phase I and II trials), and other investigations of promising medications and behavioral therapies for treating drug abusers (Ling, Rawson, Shoptaw, Roll, Newton, Longshore) all provide information useful in developing and testing potential CTN protocols.